How to CrOwn a witch
by Casino39
Summary: While traveling through Whispering Oaks, the survivors encounter a witch. They need to get past her and Nick has an idea for getting past her quickly.


"More than one way to CrOwn a witch?"

The following story is based on "true" events.

Disclaimer: I don't own Left 4 Dead 2

Throughout the Whispering Oaks carnival, only a few of sounds could be heard. The moans of the various infected, the sobbing of the witch, the occasional gunfire of the survivors and, for a brief moment, a yell that summed up the intelligence and mental abilities of the person who owned it.

"HOLY SHIT GUYS, KIDDIE LAND!"

"Ellis, is now the best time?" Asked Nick, AK-47 slung on his shoulder. He just wanted to get out of the carnival alive and didn't think that shouting like a moron would help. "Come on Nick, let the kid have some fun." Said Rochelle. Nick was tempted to leave it at that because she was the first one to find the grenade launcher and she wasn't sharing. She probably wouldn't use it on him but still... "Yeah Nick, who knows when we'll be here again! And you wouldn't let us stop for cotton candy neither." Ellis said, messing with the fusebox of one of the rides to get it to start again." "For once, I'm going to have to agree with Nick" Coach said, his voice quieter than usual as he gestures towards the exit to kiddie land. As the other three survivors quited down, the sound of sobbing was too loud for comfort though by now, it was more of a growling sound. Apparently the witch had noticed them before they noticed her. When the four backed off, the witch went back to crying. Normally the survivors would leave her to cry but the exit was between two buildings and the area other than that was fenced off with barbed wire. The only way forward was through the witch and there wasn't enough room to sneak past her. Nick looked towards the other survivors to see if any of them had something to take out the witch. His eyes settled on Rochelle's grenade launcher. "Hey Rochelle, how many grenades you have left?" Rochelle knew what Nick was thinking immediately "Oh hell no Nick. You've seen what a witch can take. This won't kill it." "It's a grenade launcher Ro. If anything can take out a witch its that." Coach said. Rochelle still had doubts "Maybe we should stick to the scatter and shoot plan. That's worked before." "Oh fer...." Ellis, having long since given up on fixing the ride, swiped the grenade launcher from Rochelle's hands and aimed at the witch."We'll see if the witch can take this." He fired a grenade at the witch and the area she was in erupted in flames. The four thought that the witch was dead but as quickly as she disappeared, she burst from the flames covered in small cuts and burns but the couldn't care less about that. She only cared about killing the person who dared to interrupt her. Without thinking, Ellis dropped the grenade launcher and ran. The witch charged at the only survivor she saw, Rochelle. Rochelle turned around and broke into a sprint that even the normal infected would have trouble keeping up with the sound of gunfire erupting behind her but most of it missing the ran out of Kiddie land and into the concession stand area. She then tripped over a baseball bat. Lord knows why it, or all of the assult rifles, were laying around but as the witch ran closer to her, she picked up the bat and prepared to take her last stand. The witch was now two feet away and was raising one claw to bring down on Rochelle and Rochelle swung the bat.

When Nick, Coach and Ellis ran to the concession area, they expected to see one of two things, They expected to see Rochell on the ground being killed by the witch or Rochelle already dead. What they didn't expect to see was the witch dead, her head knocked 180 degrees by the baseball bat in Rochelle's hands. The three men just starred in surprise that a bat could do what nothing else could. Ellis was the first to speak. "Ro, I-I-I-I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean-" "That's all right" Rochelle said, almost completely out of breath. "We should go before a horde finds us." Coach said. The others silently agreed. "Hey Rochelle" Ellis asked, "Can I have the bat of I let you have my M16?" "Not a chance."

Please Reveiw

Please review


End file.
